Sequentia
Sequentia is 11eyes TV series' ending theme song. Information *'Album:' Sequentia *'Lyrics:' Asriel *'Vocal:' Asriel *'Composer:' Keisuke Kurose *'Arranger:' Yukinari Shioda, Jun Murakami *'Publisher:' 5pb. Records *'Distributor:' Pony Canyon Lyrics 'Romaji' Sequentia… mitasarenu akaki yoru ni saidan o kazaru ai no shirabe utsuronaru tsuki no shita de kawashita yakusoku wa sekai o kuzusu Piece wa totemo karuku hibi o sugosu katasumi zutto hisonderu sashidasareta moroha ni utsuru no wa ima wa kanashige na kimi no me mamoru mono wa tada hitotsu dake sou kimi sa afuredasu omoi o hanatta shokuzai no yoru mo itoshiku naru donna fukai yami mo bokura o hitotsu ni musubu furuitate nido to furimukazu bokura sono asu no tame I Believe… Gyutto dakishimeta mada mienu sono shinjitsu negai o tachikiru sube wa doko ni mo naku yurusu mono wa hontou wa kokoro ni sunde iru ataerareta itami ga tsugeru no wa tashika na mirai no yochou mamoru mono wa kono ude no naka hanasanai afuredasu namida de nijinda shokuzai no yoru ga shizunde yuku donna basho ni ite mo kanarazu hi wa mata noboru furuitate subete o sasagete bokura sono asu no tame I Believe… Motto chikazuite kakegae no naki hikari Sequentia… mitasarenu akaki yoru ni saidan o kazaru ai no shirabe utsuronaru tsuki no shita de kawashita yakusoku eien ni tomo ni omoi o hanatta shokuzai no yoru mo itoshii kara donna fukai yami mo bokura o hikihanasenai furuitate nido to furimukazu bokura sono asu no tame I Believe… Gyutto dakishimeta kimi to tsukuru shinjitsu o 'Kanji' Sequentia... 満たされぬ赤き夜に 祭壇を飾る愛の調べ 虚ろなる月の下で交わした約束は… 世界を崩すPieceはとても軽く 日々を過ごす片隅 ずっと潜んでる 差し出された諸刃に映るのは今は悲しげな君の瞳 護るものはただ一つだけ…そう君さ 溢れ出す 想いを放った贖罪の夜も愛しくなる どんな深い闇も僕らを一つに結ぶ 奮い立て 二度と振り向かず 僕らその明日の為 I Believe... ぎゅっと抱きしめた 未だ見えぬその真実 願いを断ち切る術はどこにも無く 赦す者は本当は 心に棲んでいる 与えられた痛みが告げるのは確かな未来の予兆 護るものはこの腕の中...離さない 溢れ出す 涙で滲んだ贖罪の夜が沈んで逝く どんな場所に居ても必ず日はまた昇る 奮い立て 全てを捧げて 僕らその明日の為 I Believe... もっと近付いて かけがえのなき光 Sequentia... 満たされぬ赤き夜に 祭壇を飾る愛の調べ 虚ろなる月の下で交わした約束... 『永遠に共に』 想いを放った贖罪の夜も愛しいから どんな深い闇も僕らを引き離せない 奮い立て 二度と振り向かず 僕らその明日の為 I Believe... ぎゅっと抱きしめた 君と創る真実を 'English Translation' Sequence... On an incomplete red night, the melody of love adorns the altar. The promise that was made under the hollowed moon is... The Piece to destroy the world is very light, And always hiding in the corner where it spends its days. What's reflected on my presented doubled-edged sword now are your sorrowful eyes. There's only one thing to protect... That's right, it's you. Even the night of atonement when I released my overflowing thoughts becomes dear. No matter how deep the darkness is, it ties us into one, Rousing up and never looking back again, for the sake of our tomorrow. I Believe... I tightly embraced, The truth that I still can't see. The method for cutting off wishes doesn't exist anywhere. The truth is, the ones who I forgive are living in my heart. What the bestowed pain announces is the omen of the certain future, The one thing to protect is in my arms... I won't let go of you. The night of atonement blotted with overflowing tears sinks away. No matter where I am, the sun will definitely rise again, Rousing up and sacrificing everything, for the sake of our tomorrow. I Believe... Get closer, To the irreplaceable light. Sequence... On an incomplete red night, the melody of love adorns the altar. The promise that was made under the hollowed moon... "Eternally together" Because the night of atonement when I released my thoughts is dear No matter how deep the darkness is, it can't pull us apart Rousing up and never looking back again, for the sake of our tomorrow I Believe... I tightly embraced The truth that I'll create with you Video esXM7f5hXXA Category:Ending theme songs